Då alla andra sviker
by JennnyJ
Summary: Yay, ännu en historia om allas våra Marodörerna : Denna gången är Cassandra Rivvers huvudperson och barndomsvän med Sirius Black, vem vet vad som kommer hända
1. Chapter 1

**Då alla andra sviker kap. 1**

* * *

"Cassie."

En av stenarna från grusgången studsade mot fönsterrutan.

"Cassie." Ropade personen utanför ännu en gång och Cassandra Rivvers mumlade någonting ohörbart och drog kudden över huvudet.

"Cassie, vakna nu då." Ropade personen utanför lite otåligt och kastade ännu en välriktad sten mot rutan.

Cassandra satte sig yrvaket upp och gnuggade sig trött i ögonen vart efter hon gäspade stort.

"Cassie, vakna nu, eller så hoppar jag över Diagongränden." Muttrade den som stod där utanför lite surt och man kunde höra

Cassandra flög upp ur sängen och rusade fram till fönstret som hon slängde upp på vid gavel.  
"Vad pratar du om Sirius Black, ställa in vårat bästismöte?" Ropade hon chokat ned till den svarthårige pojken som med ett flin lekandes på läpparna vände sig om mot henne.

"Tänkte väll att du skulle vakna till slut… jag går runt." Informerade han och försvann runt husknuten.

Cassandra drog på sig ett par mörka mjukisyxor och en gul T-shirt innan hon rusade ned för trappen och in i det lilla köket där hennes mamma redan hade plocka fram frukost som hon trugade på Sirius, som med ett brett leende tog emot en skinksmörgås med onaturligt mycket smör på.

"Mamma, han har säkert redan ätit frukost." Skrattade Cassandra och tog en ostmacka som riktigt låg och tiggde om att bli uppäten.

"Han får då inte mycket mat, han är ju smal så att det skriker om det." Muttrade hennes mamma och log kärvänligt mot Sirius som med ett nöjt leende högg in på ännu en macka.

"Tack för frukosten, men vi måste gå nu för att hinna i tid." Sade Cassandra då hon hade ätit upp frukosten och gav sin mor en snabb kyss på kinden innan hon stegade fram till spisen där hon tog en näve grönt pulver ifrån en av de gamla blomkrukorna och kastade in den i elden.

"Ja, tack för frukosten mrs Rivvers, det var väldigt gott." Sade Sirius med ett stort leende och klev in i spisen där Cassandra redan hade försvunnit.

"Okej, vart börjar vi?" Frågade Sirius då de efter ett tag gick längst den myllriga gatan i Diagongränden och njöt av sommarvärmen som gassade ned på dem där de gick och såg sig omkring i skyltfönstren.

"Glassbaren?" Sade Cassandra hoppfullt och slickade sig ivrigt kring munnen.  
"Så klart, att jag inte föreslog det." Sade Sirius med en hungrig min och hon kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

Inne i den lilla serveringen var det fullt med Hogwarts elever som sträckte ut sig på sina stolar och skrattade med sina vänner.

Medan Sirius gick fram och beställde två stora chokladglassar så gick Cassandra ut till uteserveringen och satte sig ned vid ett av de vitmålade borden.

"Skulle inte Moony och Taggis komma?" Sade Sirius och såg förväntansfullt ned för gatan som myllrade av stressade häxor och trollkarlar som skulle passa på att handla under sommar rean.

"Jo, men du vet hur James är, han tar säkert tusen år på sig att hitta de perfekta kläderna som han kan imponera på Lily med, samtidigt som om han ser ut som om han inte brytt sig alls om vad han slängt på sig." Sade Cassandra med ett litet flin och tog emot den stora chokladglassen som redan hade börjat smälta i den varma förmiddags solen.

Sirius skrattade och satte sig ned på en av stolarna och hivade upp fötterna på bordet.  
"Så, vad hade du tänkt göra efter att vi slukat våra stora chokladglassar, samtidigt som vi hoppas på att Jamiesöt inte ska se dem och ta dem ifrån oss?" Frågade han och kisade för att inte få solen i ögonen.

"Då hade jag nog tänkt," Cassandra funderade ett tag "försöka låsa in dig i ett av Gringotts valv och försäkra alferna om att inte släppa ut dig förens om 84 år." Sade hon och flinade brett åt sitt eget påfund.

Sirius såg förolämpad ut och vickade oroväckande med glassen mot hennes ansikte, Cassandra spärrade upp ögonen och duckade hastigt då Sirius halvätna glass kom flygandes igenom luften, den missade henne med en hårsmån och träffade istället en pojke med svart rufsigt hår, glasögon och en mörkröd tröja.

Det glada flinet i pojkens ansikte försvann då han såg den stora chokladfläcken som bredde ut sig på tröjan och han stirrade som paralyserad på Sirius, som i sin tur gjorde allt för att inte börja skratta.

"Sirius Black, ser du vad du har gjort med min tröja?" Utbrast James Potter då han satte sig ned vid deras bord. "Vet du hur lång tid det tog att bestämma kläder?"  
Han försökte förtvivlat torka bort fläcken med en servett, men det gjorde den bara ännu större.

"Hrm, tusen år?" Sade Sirius och både han och Cassandra brast ut i gapskratt, James gav dem en förtretad blick men suckade sedan och slängde ifrån sig den nerkletade servetten.

"Visst, visst skratta ni bara." Sade han surmulet och lade trotsigt armarna i kors och gav dem sin allra ledsnaste min.

"Men Jamiesöt, vi menade inte att vara taskiga… det var bara en rolig sak som vi sade för ett tag sedan…" Sade Cassandra då de hade lugnat ner sig lite och log uppmuntrande åt honom.

James gav henne en fundersam blick men sken sedan upp.  
"Okej, jag tror dig, men nu vill jag ha en pistaschglass." Sade James med en hungrig min och försvann in i glassbaren.

"Uäsch! Hur kan man gilla pistasch?" Utbrast Sirius och gjorde en äcklad grimas, Cassandra ryckte på axlarna.

"Ingen aning, men tydligen så gillar han det." Sade hon och såg minst lika äcklad ut som honom.  
"Trampe?"

Sirius vände sig om och sken upp då han såg den bruna kalufsen som tillhörde deras kompis Remus Lupin.

"Remi." Utbrast han och slängde sig teatriskt i kompisens armar, vart efter han viftade med ögonfransarna som om han hade fått skräp i ögonen.  
Remus skrattade bara och puttade ned honom på stolen igen vart efter han satte sig ned bredvid Cassandra.

"Peter kunde inte komma idag, det var någonting hans mamma ville ha hjälp med." Sade han och såg halvt äcklad på den gröna glassen som James kom slickandes på.

"Synd, men vi håller fast vid planerna?" Frågade Cassandra ivrigt och de ljusbruna ögonen glimmade busigt där de skymtades bakom den mörkbruna luggen.

"Så klart, vi klarar oss utan Slingris, men lite knepigare blir det." Sade Sirius och flinade brett.

* * *

Sorry till er alla som gillar pistasch, men det är inte riktigt min favorit, så därför fick det bli Jamies favorit ;)  
Den här historien skriver jag istället för Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus som jag fick total idébrist på... men nu saknas bara det där lilla som gör min dag helt underbar, KOMMENTARERNA! dansa

/JvJ


	2. Chapter 2

**Då alla andra sviker kap. 2**

* * *

"Okej, vem börjar?" Frågade James då de hade stått tysta ett tag och blickat in till Svartvändargränden.

"Vi kan väll dra igenom reglerna en gång till?" Sade Remus och försökte att inte låta allt för oroad.  
"Remi, ibland misstänker jag att du inte alls är så smart som man ibland kan tro." Sade James med en suck.

"Men okej, man ska undvika så många människor som möjligt och se hur långt man kommer innan man blir ihjälskrämd." Sade han med ett flin och vände åter blicken mot den mörka gränden.

"Men… vi går tillsammans va?" Frågade Remus och nu kunde man höra oron i hans röst klart och tydligt.

"Ja, det gör vi… men den som springer ut först… den blir klassad som årets fegis." Sade Sirius med ett ondskefullt leende och så började han gå mot gränden, tätt följd av de andra.

"Äsch, det här var väll inte så farligt." Sade James efter ett tag då de hade väjt undan för en konstig gubbe som stank sprit och flinade.

Dem andra log lite nervöst men gjorde ingen ansats av att gå tillbaka.  
"Sirius Orion Rufus Black?" Röt någon i folkmängden och Sirius stelnade till, kritvit i ansiktet.

Cassandra grep tag i hans hand och gjorde ett försök att dra iväg honom där ifrån.  
James och Remus såg förvirrade ut och stirrade på mannen som banade väg mot dem, högröd i ansiktet.

"Ja far." Sade Sirius ynkligt och såg ut att krympa där han stod framför den robuste mannen.  
"Du och dina… så kallade vänner," Hans far såg föraktfull på de andra, och den kyliga blicken hängde för en stund kvar på Cassandra som genast slutade dra i Sirius och såg ned i marken. "Ska inte springa omkring här, du vet vad vi har sagt… minsta lilla uppståndelse och det blir ingen mat för dig på flera dar… och förresten så borde du gå hem nu, din mor är …" Han tystnade och stirrade på någon som stod bakom dem och det ilskna uttrycket i ansiktet försvann och han harklade sig lite "orolig för dig." Sade han med ett ansträngt leende och klappade sin son på axeln innan han gav sig in bland mängden av folk igen.

Sirius såg förbluffat efter honom men gav sedan kompisarna ett trött leende och vände sig om för att gå tillbaka till Diagongränden.

"Rektorn?" Utbrast Remus häpet och de andra släppte genast marken med blicken och kollade upp på den långe, smale mannen framför dem, det silvriga skägget var lika långt som alltid och de ljusblåa ögonen plirade nyfiket ned på dem bakom de halvmånformade glasögonen. 

"Jag ser att ni njuter av sommarlovet." Sade han med ett okynnigt leende men de blåa ögonen var allvarligt fästa på Sirius.

Ungdomarna nickade men släppte inte sin rektor med blicken, det var mycket sällan man såg honom utanför skolan, och att se honom här i all folkträngsel kändes besynnerligt.

"Är ni här på jakt efter en ny försvar mot svartkonstlärare?" Frågade Cassandra nyfiket och Dumbledore släppte Sirius med blicken och log mot henne.

"Det får ni se sen, men nu måste jag gå och prata lite med Gorgoth, en synnerligen trevlig svartalf." Sade han med ett litet leende och svängde av mot Gringotts, den stora marmor vita trollkarlsbanken.

* * *

Wie, ett nytt kapitel, de ni stolt  
Men nu är det så här, att bristen på kommentarer från förra kapitlet (som jag lade ut för ett par minuter sedan) har sänkt min skrivlust, så ni får räkna med att det kommer ta ett bra tag innan nästa del kommer, men vill ni dock ha en fortsättning så får ni allt ta o kommentera, för jag lovar, det kommer inga fler delar innan jag har fått någon kommentar ondskefullt skratt

/JvJ


	3. Chapter 3

"Sirius vart ska du?"  
Den svarthårige pojken hade vänt om och börjat gå mot Den läckande kitteln i rask takt.  
"Jag måste hem, annars vet jag någon som kommer få husarrest i ett helt decennium" Svarade han utan att vända sig om och Cassie vinkade hejdå åt de andra innan hon följde med honom till pubben.

"Men, vi ses ikväll va?" Frågade Sirius medan de väntade på en gammal gumma som darrbent klev in i spisen medan de gröna lågorna slickade hennes skröpliga anklar.  
"Ja, så klart, vi måste ju fira skolstarten" sade Cassie med ett skratt medan de såg hur gumman försvann i en sky av gröna flammor.  
"Men då ses vi ikväll" sade Sirius och klev in i lågorna, "Grimaldiplan 12" och så försvann han på samma vis som gumman gjort innan honom.  
Cassie log och tog en näve flampulver och slängde in i spisen som hon klev in i samtidigt som hon klart och tydligt sade "Grimaldiplan 11".

"Cassie, är det du?" Mörkret började lägga sig och Sirius stod bakom det höga, brunmålade planket, ivrigt väntandes och Cassandra kunde inte låta bli att dra på munnen.  
"Ja, vem skulle det annars vara? Jag har redan berättat för dig att mamma och pappa var bortbjudna på tebjudning hos några mugglare ikväll, men skynda nu, jag har med mig fikat".  
"Okej, vi ses vid kojan" viskade Sirius och snart hörde man hur hans steg avlägsnade sig och Cassie fortsatte längst med tomten tills hon kom till ett litet hål i staketet, hon lade sig ned på mage och sköt igenom kakburken till den mörklagda trädgården tillhörande familjen Black innan hon själv ålade igenom, det märktes att hon hade vuxit sedan hon för första gången kröp igenom där för ungefär nio år sedan så hon som en nyfiken 7 åring undersökt den främmande trädgården, på den tiden hade de flyttat allt eftersom hennes far fick byta jobb, men då han fick jobbet på ministeriet och de flyttade in i det mysiga huset på Grimaldiplan så bestämde de sig för att stanna.  
Cassie drog ännu en gång på munnen, hon tackade ofta sin lyckliga stjärna för att de stannat kvar här, hon hade funnit en vän i den taniga och svarthåriga grannpojken och hon ville inte för alla galleoner i världen ge upp de minnen de skapat tillsammans.

"Sådan tid det tog, fastnade du i staketet eller?" Sirius flinade retsamt där han satt och vinglade med fötterna uppe i den slitna kojan och räckte henne en hjälpande hand, men Cassie räckte honom istället kakburken och klättrade vigt upp i trädet vartefter hon satte sig ned bredvid honom på den lilla platån som de byggt för så många somrar sedan.  
"Lustigkurre va?" Sade hon med ett flin och tog tillbaka kakburken som hon sakta, sakta började öppna med Sirius hungriga blick som följde varenda rörelse hon tog.  
"Kom igen, öppna helt nu då, så att man äntligen får fira att sommarlovet är slut" utbrast han otåligt och såg på henne med bedjande hundögon, Cassandra skrattade och gjorde som han sade, Sirius kastade sig genast över den nybakade sockerkakan som doftade ljuvligt i det småkyliga augustivädret.

"Vem tror du att vi får som försvar mot svartkonster lärare?" Kakan var för länge sedan uppäten och de två ungdomarna satt och såg ut över den folktomma gatan som man kunde skymta genom det tjocka lövbuskaget.  
"Jag vet inte, men jag hoppas att hon är bra" sade Cassie och lutade sig mot den tjocka trädstammen. "Hon? Hur vet du att det är en hon? Det kan ju lika gärna vara en han" sade Sirius och såg tveksamt på henne, Cassandra skakade på huvudet.  
"Det är en hon, jag skulle kunna slå vad om en hel ask chokladgrodor att det är en hon" sade hon självsäkert, Sirius sprack upp i ett brett pojkflin och spottade i handen vart efter han räckte fram den.  
"Då skakar vi hand på det" sade han utmanande och Cassie tvekade ett litet tag innan hon själv loskade i sin hand och räckte fram den, de tog varandra i hand och brast sedan ut i skratt.

"Sirius Black! Kom in nu, det finns disk att ta hand om och din far vill prata med dig sen", ropade plötsligt Walburga Black ifrån ett öppet fönster i det stora huset och Sirius suckade djupt. Det lyckliga uttrycket i hans mörka ögon hade försvunnit och han såg plötsligt så sliten och trött ut.  
"Det är nog bäst om du skyndar dig in nu, gör som de ber dig Sirius, jag vill inte att du ska få smaka på deras 'uppfostrings' metoder igen" sade Cassie oroligt och började klättra ned från trädet med den svarthårige pojken efter sig.  
"God natt då da" sade han tveksamt med blicken fäst mot de stora fönstren som det strålade ut ljus ifrån, utåt sätt så var de en lycklig familj, men Cassandra visste väl vad som dolde sig bakom de pampiga fasaderna.  
"God natt, kom till mig i morgon bitti så får du frukost innan vi åker" hon gav honom en snabb kram innan de skildes åt, han gick med tunga steg in i huset och hon stod ett tag och såg efter honom innan hon själv skyndade hem till sig.

* * *

Wow hörrni, en NY DEL! :O  
Men nu när ni har läst den så kan ni väll kommentera? (A)  
Gärna en konstruktiv kommentar (AA), och så fort jag har fått iaf 5 kommentarer så kommer det en ny del, HEDERS!  
/JvJ


	4. Chapter 4

**Så, nu har jag faktist, för att göra Loysan glad, slagit ihop 2 delar... sååå läs , /JvJ**

* * *

"Jisses, du kan ju sova i evigheter" Cassandra sträckte sömnigt på sig och log trött när hon såg att Sirius redan satt på hennes säng med den svarta skolklädnaden på sig, den röd och gul randiga slipsen var som vanligt oknuten och hängde löst kring halsen.  
"Hur mycket är klockan?" Frågade hon och drog handen genom det nu rufsiga, mörkbruna håret och kvävde en gäspning.  
"Kvart över nio" sade Sirius och sträckte på sig, som om han ville stoltsera över hur tidigt han hade gått upp.  
"Då går jag och duschar" konstaterade Cassie och klev upp med endast sin stora sov t-shirt, med en hippogriff som prydde framsidan, på sig.  
"Visst, jag hänger på" sade Sirius med ett busigt pojkflin men stannade lydigt kvar i rummet efter att ha fått en mycket bestämd blick från sin nu lite piggare kompis.

När Cassandra kom in i sovrummet igen med en ljusblå handduk virad runt kroppen stod Sirius och såg ut genom ett av fönstren som vette mot det stora och pompösa huset vid nummer 12, pannan var oroligt veckad och de gråa ögonen lyste matt.  
"Hur gick det igår förresten?" Frågade Cassie medan hon rotade fram sin skolklädnad ur den redan fullpackade kofferten, en vit blus, grå och svart rutig veckad kjol och sin stora svarta mantel.  
"Jodå, jag gom väll lindrigt undan, de såg till så att det inte skulle bli så iögonfallande, eftersom skolan börjar, de vill väll inte att Dumbledore ska märka något, inte för att jag tror att jag strosar fram till rektorn och visar honom min bara men dock vältränade rygg" sade Sirius med ett litet skratt, Cassandra skakade på huvudet.  
"Aja, tur att det i alla fall inte blev för allvarligt ... inte kolla" varnade hon och knäppte blusen, klev i den veckade kjolen och drog på sig ett par vita knästrumpor, när hon var klar vände hon sig om och hann precis se hur Sirius med ett litet flin vände sig om mot fönstret igen.

"Dummer" utbrast hon och slängde manteln över axlarna innan hon smällde till honom lite löst på axeln, hon slog förtvivlat händerna för munnen då hon såg att han grimaserade illa, "Åh, förlåt, det var verkligen inte meningen, vill du att jag ska lägga något förband på det?" frågade hon oroligt men Sirius skakade på huvudet.  
"Det är lugnt Cassie, det var rätt åt mig" sade han med ett litet flin och drog sedan med henne ner för trappen och in i det lilla köket som doftade av nystekt bacon.  
"Jag antar att du redan har ätit frukost" sade Cassie med ett litet skratt då Sirius satte sig ned vid en redan använd tallrik.  
"Jo, men det sitter aldrig fel med en andra" sade han med ett flin och började lassa på lite äggröra och bacon på sin tallrik, Cassie log och skakade lite på huvudet innan även hon tog för sig av frukosten.

"God morgon gumman, Sirius har varit här länge han" sade mr Rivvers som kom in i rummet medan han försökte knäppa den färgglada manteln som fladdrade efter honom, det tunna mörkblonda håret stod rätt upp på ena sidan och han såg ganska trött ut när han slog sig ned bredvid sin dotter och tog upp morgonens nummer av trollkarlstidningen The Daily Prophet.  
"Antar att det var mamma som sade det? Du ser ut att ha sovit minst lika djupt och länge som jag själv har gjort" sade Cassie med ett brett flin, mr Rivvers såg förvånat upp på henne men nickade sedan och drack lite förstrött ur sin kopp med rykande varmt te.

"Thomas, en uggla från ministeriet anlände, de vill att du åker in dit, de behöver mer folk på avdelningen, det var tydligen något missöde med en hippogriff som löpt amok i hela byggnaden" sade mrs Rivvers när hon plötsligt dök upp i dörröppningen som ledde ner till den mörka källaren där tvättstugan låg.  
"Åh, jag sade ju åt Gregor att han inte skulle hålla djuret där, men han insisterade på att det var vad ministern sagt åt honom, det är nog bäst att jag genast sticker iväg dit och hjälper till, ha en bra termin nu ungar, kom ihåg att skicka en uggla lite då och då" sade mr Rivvers och kramade hastigt om de båda ungdomarna innan han stegade bort till spisen och efter ett tag hade de gröna flammorna slukat honom.

"Nå, vi har en bit att åka innan vi kommer fram till King's Cross så Cassandra kila upp och hämta din väska" sade mrs Rivvers och började plocka undan frukosten, Cassie nickade och lämnade bordet för att springa upp till sitt rum där den färdigpackade väskan stod och väntade på henne.  
"Ska jag hjälpa dig?" Sirius stod i dörröppningen och såg menande på den tunga väskan, Cassie nickade uppskattat och så började de båda släpa ner den för trappen och ut till garageuppfarten där den röda volvon stod och väntade.

"Så, nu hoppar ni in och så kör vi förbi dig Sirius och hämtar din resväska och säger hej då" sade Cassandras mamma där hon satt bakom ratten, Cassie hoppade in i baksätet men Sirius tvekade lite där han stod med blicken ner i gruset.  
"Det kanske är bäst om jag går in själv, ni kan vänta i bilen" sade han osäkert och kliade sig i bakhuvudet, men mrs Rivvers skakade bestämt på huvudet, "Nu åker du med oss och så hämtar vi ditt bagage, det är tungt att bära det alldeles själv" sade hon med ett litet leende och Sirius kunde inte göra annat än att lyda, så han hoppade in bredvid Cassandra och så backade de ut från uppfarten och svängde in vid nummer 12.

"Jisses, du kan ju sova i evigheter" Cassandra sträckte sömnigt på sig och log trött när hon såg att Sirius redan satt på hennes säng med den svarta skolklädnaden på sig, den röd och gul randiga slipsen var som vanligt oknuten och hängde löst kring halsen.  
"Hur mycket är klockan?" Frågade hon och drog handen genom det nu rufsiga, mörkbruna håret och kvävde en gäspning.  
"Kvart över nio" sade Sirius och sträckte på sig, som om han ville stoltsera över hur tidigt han hade gått upp.  
"Då går jag och duschar" konstaterade Cassie och klev upp med endast sin stora sov t-shirt, med en hippogriff som prydde framsidan, på sig.  
"Visst, jag hänger på" sade Sirius med ett busigt pojkflin men stannade lydigt kvar i rummet efter att ha fått en mycket bestämd blick från sin nu lite piggare kompis.

När Cassandra kom in i sovrummet igen med en ljusblå handduk virad runt kroppen stod Sirius och såg ut genom ett av fönstren som vette mot det stora och pompösa huset vid nummer 12, pannan var oroligt veckad och de gråa ögonen lyste matt.  
"Hur gick det igår förresten?" Frågade Cassie medan hon rotade fram sin skolklädnad ur den redan fullpackade kofferten, en vit blus, grå och svart rutig veckad kjol och sin stora svarta mantel.  
"Jodå, jag gom väll lindrigt undan, de såg till så att det inte skulle bli så iögonfallande, eftersom skolan börjar, de vill väll inte att Dumbledore ska märka något, inte för att jag tror att jag strosar fram till rektorn och visar honom min bara men dock vältränade rygg" sade Sirius med ett litet skratt, Cassandra skakade på huvudet.  
"Aja, tur att det i alla fall inte blev för allvarligt ... inte kolla" varnade hon och knäppte blusen, klev i den veckade kjolen och drog på sig ett par vita knästrumpor, när hon var klar vände hon sig om och hann precis se hur Sirius med ett litet flin vände sig om mot fönstret igen.

"Dummer" utbrast hon och slängde manteln över axlarna innan hon smällde till honom lite löst på axeln, hon slog förtvivlat händerna för munnen då hon såg att han grimaserade illa, "Åh, förlåt, det var verkligen inte meningen, vill du att jag ska lägga något förband på det?" frågade hon oroligt men Sirius skakade på huvudet.  
"Det är lugnt Cassie, det var rätt åt mig" sade han med ett litet flin och drog sedan med henne ner för trappen och in i det lilla köket som doftade av nystekt bacon.  
"Jag antar att du redan har ätit frukost" sade Cassie med ett litet skratt då Sirius satte sig ned vid en redan använd tallrik.  
"Jo, men det sitter aldrig fel med en andra" sade han med ett flin och började lassa på lite äggröra och bacon på sin tallrik, Cassie log och skakade lite på huvudet innan även hon tog för sig av frukosten.

"God morgon gumman, Sirius har varit här länge han" sade mr Rivvers som kom in i rummet medan han försökte knäppa den färgglada manteln som fladdrade efter honom, det tunna mörkblonda håret stod rätt upp på ena sidan och han såg ganska trött ut när han slog sig ned bredvid sin dotter och tog upp morgonens nummer av trollkarlstidningen The Daily Prophet.  
"Antar att det var mamma som sade det? Du ser ut att ha sovit minst lika djupt och länge som jag själv har gjort" sade Cassie med ett brett flin, mr Rivvers såg förvånat upp på henne men nickade sedan och drack lite förstrött ur sin kopp med rykande varmt te.

"Thomas, en uggla från ministeriet anlände, de vill att du åker in dit, de behöver mer folk på avdelningen, det var tydligen något missöde med en hippogriff som löpt amok i hela byggnaden" sade mrs Rivvers när hon plötsligt dök upp i dörröppningen som ledde ner till den mörka källaren där tvättstugan låg.  
"Åh, jag sade ju åt Gregor att han inte skulle hålla djuret där, men han insisterade på att det var vad ministern sagt åt honom, det är nog bäst att jag genast sticker iväg dit och hjälper till, ha en bra termin nu ungar, kom ihåg att skicka en uggla lite då och då" sade mr Rivvers och kramade hastigt om de båda ungdomarna innan han stegade bort till spisen och efter ett tag hade de gröna flammorna slukat honom.

"Nå, vi har en bit att åka innan vi kommer fram till King's Cross så Cassandra kila upp och hämta din väska" sade mrs Rivvers och började plocka undan frukosten, Cassie nickade och lämnade bordet för att springa upp till sitt rum där den färdigpackade väskan stod och väntade på henne.  
"Ska jag hjälpa dig?" Sirius stod i dörröppningen och såg menande på den tunga väskan, Cassie nickade uppskattat och så började de båda släpa ner den för trappen och ut till garageuppfarten där den röda volvon stod och väntade.

"Så, nu hoppar ni in och så kör vi förbi dig Sirius och hämtar din resväska och säger hej då" sade Cassandras mamma där hon satt bakom ratten, Cassie hoppade in i baksätet men Sirius tvekade lite där han stod med blicken ner i gruset.  
"Det kanske är bäst om jag går in själv, ni kan vänta i bilen" sade han osäkert och kliade sig i bakhuvudet, men mrs Rivvers skakade bestämt på huvudet, "Nu åker du med oss och så hämtar vi ditt bagage, det är tungt att bära det alldeles själv" sade hon med ett litet leende och Sirius kunde inte göra annat än att lyda, så han hoppade in bredvid Cassandra och så backade de ut från uppfarten och svängde in vid nummer 12.

"God morgon, vi ska bara hämta er sons bagage" sade mrs Rivvers och log hjärtligt när mrs Black öppnade dörren, hon gav sin son en mörk blick innan hon släppte förbi dem och nickade kort som hälsning till sin grannfru som med en nyfiken min såg sig om i den stora och välmöblerade hallen.  
Cassandra tvekade ett tag, men efter en mörk blick från ägarinnan av huset skyndade hon ikapp Sirius som redan var halvvägs upp för den mörka trappan, hon log försiktigt åt honom när de kom fram till hans dörr men han verkade inte se det utan sköt, blek i ansiktet, upp dörren och klev in i sitt rum.

Sovrummet var ganska så stökigt, över allt låg det skolkläder och på den obäddade sängen som var placerad vid ett av de stora fönstren låg den mörka kofferten, det mesta av sakerna som skulle ha legat där i var utslängda på golvet.  
"Hade du inte packat?" Frågade Cassie förvånat och såg sig för första gången omkring i det främmande rummet, hon gick fram till en av de nya skolböckerna som låg slängd i ena hörnet och tog upp den och lade försiktigt ned den i väskan.  
"Jo, det hade jag" sade han lågt innan han började gå runt i rummet och samlade upp de utslängda kläderna och olika läxböcker och fjäderpennor.  
"Men vem..." började Cassie men Sirius skakade på huvudet, "det gör ändå inget, vill du vara snäll och hjälpa mig med att plocka upp, så att vi kan sticka här ifrån?".  
Cassie nickade och började även hon plocka upp de saker som var utspridda i rummet och efter ett litet tag var kofferten åter igen färdigpackad.

På vägen ner var Cassie nära att krocka in i en kille med ett smalt ansikte och lika svart, dock välvårdat, hår som sin storebror, Regulus Black såg förvånat på henne men flinade sedan skadeglatt mot Sirius som i sin tur blängde ilsket på honom.  
"Ni missar väll inte tåget nu va? Du borde verkligen inte spara packandet till sista sekunden, speciellt inte om du hade tänkt åka i en bil som inte kör snabbare än en gammal spyfluga", sade den yngre brodern och flinet på läpparna växte, Cassie såg från den ena brodern till den andre och förstod sedan.  
"Det var du" Utbrast hon och såg chokat på den svarthårige ynglingen som stod framför henne, "Det var du som rev ut alla Sirius saker, din lömska lilla orm!".  
"Cassandra Rivvers" han betraktade henne gillande, "du har vuxit till dig, synd bara att du envisas med att hänga efter min korkade storebror" sade han med ett litet flin och Cassie var tvungen att gripa tag i Sirius arm för att han inte skulle flyga på honom.  
"Våga inte prata med Cassie, om du någonsin rör ett hårstrå på henne så lovar jag att det blir det sista du gör" morrade han, de gråa ögonen sköt blixtrar och han var för tillfället läskigt lik en ilsken hund. Men Regulus skattade bara och gick förbi dem och upp mot sitt rum för att hämta sin koffert.  
"Bry dig inte om honom Sirius, jag har faktiskt bättre killsmak än sådär" sade hon i ett försök att lugna ned honom medan hon log svagt.

"Cassandra och Sirius, kommer ni, vi måste åka nu om vi ska komma dit i god tid" Ropade plötsligt mrs Rivvers nedifrån hallen och både Cassie och Sirius skyndade sig ned för trappen med kofferten mellan sig. I ena hörnet av rummet stod makarna Black och blängde misstänksamt på mrs Rivvers, som om de trodde att hon skulle stjäla något och när de såg sin äldste son mörknade deras blickar, om möjligt, ännu mer.  
"Jag går ut och startar bilen, det kommer nog ta sin lilla tid, den är inte längre så ung som när vi köpte den, men säg hej då du" sade mrs Rivvers och log hjärtligt mot Sirius innan hon vinkade hej då åt herr och fru Black och försvann ut ur hallen.  
"Vi ses väll" sade Sirius kort med blicken ner i marken och drog med sig Cassie och kofferten ut ur huset, utan att vänta på något gensvar.  
Väl ute lassade de in hans bagage i bakluckan och satte sig åter i baksätet.  
"Oj, det gick fort, men nåja, det kanske är bäst att skynda sig lite så att vi hinner dit i tid" sade mrs Rivvers med en förvånad min innan hon körde ut på vägen och bort mot King's Cross.

**Hehe, jag tog bort förra delen och ändrade den då jag fick en kommentar om att jag råkat ha samma text typ 3 ggr hosta förläget ... visste att det blev någe knas ... sååå, nu e den snäppet kortare... men men ;D **

**Sååå, visst var det ändå en ganska lång del nu stolt  
Så fort ni kommenterar så ska jag försöka komma med nästa del, så valet är erat, kommentera och få en ny del kanske redan idag, eller välj att inte kommentera alls. /JvJ**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ni får lova att skriva hem, båda två" sade mrs Rivvers när de stod vid plattform 9 ¾ och kramade tårfyllt om dem, "du vet gott och väl Sirius att du räknas till familjen", Sirius rodnade lite men log varmt åt henne.  
"Vi lovar att skriva hem så ofta som vi får tid till" sade han och vinkade hej då medan han och Cassandra klev ombord på det purpurröda tåget som skulle ta dem till Hogwarts.  
"Hej då mamma, hälsa pappa" ropade Cassie från ett av de öppna fönstren och vinkade lite innan hon och Sirius försvann in i vimlet av elever.

"Hon är rar, din mamma" sade Sirius när de trängde sig fram bland eleverna, släpandes på sina koffertar, Cassandra såg förvånat upp på honom.  
"Rar, är min mamma rar?" Hon skrattade lite och de gröna ögonen som skymtade bakom den mörkbruna luggen glittrade retfullt.  
"Ja, rar ... hon är liksom, som en mamma" sade Sirius och en svag rodnad kröp upp för hans bleka kinder, Cassie log och lade ena armen kring hans axlar.  
"Hon tycker nog att du är väldans rar du med" sade hon med ett litet flin och Sirius såg förvirrad ut innan han med ett busigt litet flin rufsade om hennes korta hår.

"Hörrni, turturduvor, kan ni inte masa er in hit eller hade ni tänkt stå där ute och gosa hela resan eller?" James Potter stod flinandes i dörren till en av kupéerna och de två ungdomarna som insett att de hade stannat upp hela ledet av elever började skrattandes gå dit bort.  
"Tja Remi, hej Peter, synd att du inte kunde komma till Diagongränden igår" sade Sirius och hivade upp både hans och Cassies väskor vid bagageutrymmet.  
Remus nickade som hälsning, han var redan djupt försjunken i en tjock bok och Peter som satt i hörnet av kupén och försökte bygga ett korthus med sin nya knallkortlek mumlade något om höststädning medan han försiktigt, försiktigt placerade ett av korten på korthuset som genast exploderade, ett förvånat uttryck spred sig över det runda ansiktet men efter ett tag brast han ut i ett pipigt skratt.

"Har ni haft en bra sommar?" Frågade James när han slog sig ned mitt emot Peter, som fortfarande skrattade för sig själv, och såg menande på Sirius och Cassie som satte sig bredvid varandra.  
"Visst, vi har inte gjort så mycket, passat på att plugga lite... vi ville ju vara förberedda inför den nya terminen" sade Cassie gravallvarligt och Sirius nickade instämmande med en mycket allvetande min.  
Det blev dödstyst i kupén och till och med Remus slet sig från sin bok och såg förvånat på sina två vänner som utbytte ett par roade blickar innan de brast ut i gapskratt.  
James flinade, Remus skakade roat på huvudet och återgick till sin bok medan Peter såg förvånat från den ene till den andre.  
"Vadå, har ni verkligen gjort det?" Frågade han dumt där han satt med kortleken i sin hand, Sirius skrattade och skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej Slingris, det har vi inte gjort" sade han och flinade innan han lutade sig tillbaka och slöt ögonen med ett nöjt leende lekandes på läpparna, "äntligen på väg hem".

"Jag går ut och ser mig omkring" sade Cassie efter ett tag, Sirius halvsov lutad mot James som kollade ut genom fönstret, Remus läste fortfarande och Peter lade dam, ett mugglar kortspel. Pojkarna nickade och hon klev ut ur kupén, den var nästan folktom så här efter att halva resan hade gått så hon kunde lugnt gå omkring och tänka för sig själv.  
"Vill fröken ha något från vagnen?" Cassie stannade till, hon hade varit nära att krocka in i den guldmålade godisvagnen som drogs av en rund liten häxa som bar en färgglad mantel, hennes korta hår gick i en mörkgrå nyans och lockade sig lite i pannan.  
"Ja tack, en chokladgroda" sade hon med ett leende och letade i fickorna efter lite småmynt.  
"Det blir 2 siklar och 4 knutingar" sade damen och log då hon tog emot de silver och bronsfärgade mynten som Cassie räckte henne och fortsatte sedan gå bortåt korridoren och en söt godislukt hängde kvar i luften.

Cassandra fortsatte att gå framåt och tuggade i sig chokladgrodan som sprattlade vilt, hon såg ned på kortet som följde med godsaken och kunde inte låta bli att skratta lite då hon såg en häxa med smal, spetsig näsa och rosa hatt som skräckslagen försökte vifta bort ett bi som endast hon kunde se.  
"Cassie?" Rösten kom ner ifrån golvet och Cassandra såg förvånat upp från kortet och upptäckte den lite mulliga hufflepuff flickan som satt på golvet.  
"Brenda, är det du?" hon stannade förvånat och såg ned på sin ljushåriga väninna, tårarna rann ned för hennes bleka kinder och de ljusgröna ögonen som inramades av ett par glasögonen såg sorgsna ut.  
"Ja, det är jag" snyftade Brenda och torkade bort tårarna i hopp om att Cassie inte hunnit se dem, men tog där fel.  
"Åh är du ledsen Bren, vad har hänt?" Cassie satte sig oroligt på huk bredvid sin kompis och kramade tröstande om henne.  
"Äsch, det var inte så farligt..." tvekade Brenda men Cassies blick fick henne att tystna, hon suckade djupt, "det var faktiskt inte så farligt, det var Malfoy och McNair som var taskiga mot mig igen, du vet retade mig för mina glasögon och för att pappa är mugglare, men jag är van", sade hon och försökte låta stadig på rösten, men den darrade och tårarna steg ännu en gång i de gröna ögonen.  
"Då går vi och pratar med dem tycker jag, de ska inte få behandla dig så" sade Cassie bestämt och innan Brenda hann protestera hjälpte hon den vilsna Hufflepuff eleven upp på fötter och gav henne en hastig kram innan hon tog tag i hennes hand och började gå ned för korridoren på jakt efter Slytherin eleverna.

Efter ett tag stannade de utanför en av kupéerna där man klart och tydligt hörde Lucius Malfoys spydiga röst då han berättade något för sina kompisar, Cassandra gav Brenda en uppmuntrande blick innan hon öppnade dörren och klev in i den nästan överfulla kupén med sin rädda väninna bakom sig.  
Samtalet dog genast ut och allas blickar vändes mot dem, Malfoy såg förvånad ut men flinade sedan och höjde på ögonbrynen medan han betraktade dem.  
"Och vad gör du här din lilla glasögonorm till halvblod, har du hämtat din väninna så att hon kan läxa upp oss eller?" Frågade han spydigt och flinade illmarigt åt Brenda, eleverna i kupén skrattade så de skrek.  
"Ja, tänk för att hon har det" morrade Cassie och struntade i hennes mörkblonda kompis som ryckte henne i armen som för att säga att de borde gå nu.  
"Jasså, och vad hade du tänkt göra, skicka gullegossen Potter och lille Blodsförrädaren på mig?" Han skrattade rått och ryggade inte ens tillbaka då Cassie höjde sin trollstav som hon hade kramat i ena handen.  
"Nej, det här klarar jag själv" morrade hon och släppte Brendas hand och började gå fram mot honom med staven pekande mot hans bröst, ett par av eleverna reste sig genast upp och höjde sina trollstavar men Malfoy flinade bara och skakade på huvudet åt deras reaktion.  
"Tror ni verkligen inte att jag klarar av henne, sätt er ner och njut av föreställningen" flinade han och skulle just till att dra sin egen stav då Cassie smällde till honom med den lediga handen så att han vacklade och ramlade ned på sätet.  
Slytherin eleverna såg förvånat från honom till Cassie som med näsan i vädret vände sig om och började gå ut där ifrån, men innan hon stängde dörren efter sig stack hon in huvudet igen, "det är nog bäst att ni låter bli Brenda efter det här, annars kanske jag skickar Gullegossen Potter och lille Blodsförrädaren på er" sade hon och så gick de där ifrån.

"Tack Cassie, du är guld värd" sade Brenda och log glädjestrålande mot sin väninna som med ett litet leende viftade bort kommentaren.  
"Äh, det var inget, det är alltid en glädje att tillrättavisa de där Slytherineleverna, men vill du följa med till killarnas kupé?" Frågade Cassie och började gå framåt,  
Brenda skyndade genast ikapp henne, "Ja gärna, det var evigheter sedan jag såg Marodörerna" sade hon och log brett.  
När de klev in i kupén var killarna mitt inne i ett parti knallkort men nickade som hälsning åt de båda tjejerna som satte sig ned på en av de bruna sofforna för att se på medan de spelade.  
Efter ett tag öppnades kupédörren och en lång kille från Gryffindor kom i sällskap med en ravenclaw flicka som gick i samma årskurs som dem.  
"Vet ni vad det är för bråk nere vid slytherins kupé, det ser riktigt arga ut och Malfoys kind är illröd, som om han har blivit slagen" sade den ljushåriga pojken med ett flin, de gråblå ögonen glittrade nyfiket.  
"Tyvärr Malcom, vi vet lika lite som du om den saken" sade James med en olycklig min, de andra killarna nickade instämmande, tjejerna utbytte roade blickar men skakade sedan de med på huvudet.  
"Vi måste ha missat det totalt" sade Brenda och såg djupt förtvivlad ut, som om hon hade gått miste om något stort.  
"Okej, men vi får väll fråga vidare då, vi ses" sade Malcom och nickade som adjö och så försvann de två eleverna där ifrån.

"Okej tjejer, vad vet ni?" Frågade James som hade sett de blickar väninnorna hade utbytt, resten av killarna tystnade och såg nyfiket från den ena till den andra.  
"Nja, bara att man inte ska bråka med fel elever" sade Cassandra och flinade lite, Sirius såg chokat på henne men slängde sig sedan ned på golvet och bugade djupt vid hennes väl beklädda fötter.  
"Du äro från och med nu min stora hjältinna och jag ska för eviga tider dyrka dig, du gudinna som med sin styrka givit Malfoy en sveda han sent ska glömma och jag lovar på min heder som marodör att jag ska leva till tidernas ände just för att få den äran att göra hans liv miserabelt och gång på gång påminna honom om att man aldrig bråkar med Cassandra Helen Rivvers".  
Cassie skrattade men samlade sig snart och neg djupt innan hon började tala;  
"Jag godtager din erbjudan och dubbar härmed dig, Sirius Orion Rufus Black, till min eviga tjänare och jag ber dig att nu, som ditt första tecken på din trohet, att leta upp den gyllene vagnen och dess godhjärtade ägare. När du finner henne ska du göra henne den glädjen att köpa en ask med Surrande Smaskbin och sedan med språng föra den till mig, ty min mage lider för tillfället av Surrande Saskbin brist" sade hon men en högdragen min och höll fram sin hand. Sirius tog den varsamt i sina och kysste den löst innan han bugade djupt ännu en gång och försvann sedan backandes ut i korridoren med vännernas skratt ljudandes i kupén.

"Och så har ni två hållit på hela sommarlovet, stackars dina föräldrar" flämtade Remus mellan skrattattackerna och James dunkade honom hjälpande i ryggen.  
"Ja, ni borde banne mig söka till någon teaterföreställning" skrattade James och Cassandra log förnöjt, "det är bara så, jag är född till att vara gudinna och Sirius... ja, han är min trogne vapendragare" sade hon med ett skratt och satte sig till rätta på sätet medan de andra flinandes gick tillbaka till sitt kortspel.  
Efter ett tag öppnades åter kupédörren och Sirius kom in med famnen full av godsaker, "Jag haver varit borta från er sida länge nu, min hjältinna, men för att gottgöra det skänker jag dig dessa gåvor och hoppas i djupet av hjärteroten att du godtager dem" sade han och flinade lite då han lade ned godiset vid hennes fötter, Cassie flinade hon med och tog genast upp asken med Surrande Smaskbin och tog ett par innan hon skickade den vidare.  
Sirius tog en pumpapastej och satte sig ned bredvid Remus som just tog ett par smaskbin och stoppade i munnen.

De började prata om Hogwarts, de spännande quidditchmatcherna, den förbjudna skogen och alla de hemliga gångarna som ledde runt i slottet och efter ett tag började det mörkna där utanför och skogen som svischade förbi deras fönster tunnades ut och ersattes av de höga berg som låg strax väster om skolområdet, ett klart tecken på att de snart var framme.  
"Har alla bytt om, vi är framme om ungefär en kvart" sade Remus som studerat landskapet och alla tystnade och trängdes kring fönstret för att se om man kunde skymta Hogwarts, men då man inte såg någonting fortsatte de prata medan Peter och Brenda gick iväg för att byta om.

* * *

**Kommentera för McGonagalls skull! ;D /JvJ**


	6. Chapter 6

Snart saktade tåget in vid den lilla trollkarlsbyn Hogsmead och ungdomar från de fyra olika elevhemmen fyllde den smala korridoren, prat och skratt klingade mellan de mörkbruna väggarna och efter ett tag stannade tåget och de smala dörrarna slogs upp.  
"Tur att jag tog på mig min mössa" sade Peter och huttrade till då höstkylan vällde in i tåget som sakta tömdes på folk.

"Inne i stora salen lär du inte behöva den, om du inte vill ha kokt hjärna förstås" sade Sirius med ett brett flin medan de började gå bort mot de svarta vagnarna som väntade på dem en bit ifrån tågstationen.  
"Usch, det regnar" pep Brenda då det började falla ljumma vattendroppar från de mörka molnen som täckte himlen och skyndade sig till vagnen som stod närmast.  
"Äh, lite regn har ingen dött av" sade Cassie med ett skratt och lutade huvudet bakåt så att regnet träffade hennes bleka ansikte men blev snabbt indragen i vagnen av de andra som skyndat sig efter den ljushåriga hufflepuff eleven.

De satte sig tillrätta på de mörkblåa dynorna i vagnen och skulle just till att stänga dörren då två flickor med Gryffindor halsdukar hoppade in, den ena flickan hade mörkt, kastanjebrunt hår som var flätat i flera små flätor och de mörka ögonen glittrade då hon pratade med den andra flickan som försökte platta till det eldröda håret som stod åt alla håll och kanter sedan ruschen i regnet.  
"Hejsan Evans" sade James och log brett då han såg vem det var, den rödhåriga flickan, Lily Evans tystnade och såg sig omkring i vagnen, suckade då hon såg James och nickade stelt som svar.  
"Vad har du gjort i sommar då, saknat mig?" Han flinade brett men Lily fnös bara och vände sig mot sin väninna igen, "kom igen Evans, varför pratar du inte med mig?" James såg sårat på henne, som om han hoppades att hon skulle mjukna under hans ledsna blick men Lily ilsknade till och de klargröna ögonen blixtrade.  
"Kanske för att du år efter år envisas med att trakassera mig Potter, jag får aldrig en lugn stund från ditt tjat, varje gång jag lyckas koppla av är du där och frågar om vi kan gå ut, inse fakta Potter, jag gillar inte dig" snäste hon och så fort vagnen stannat utanför skolans portar hoppade hon ur, tätt följd av sin väninna.  
James stod stilla och såg efter hennes röda hår som fladdrade i den tilltagande vinden och suckade djupt, men så skyndade de andra kompisarna på honom och så började de gå in i det stora slottet vars fönster lös inbjudande.

"Såja Jamie, hon har bara inte förstått att hon verkligen gillar dig ännu" sade Remus i ett försök att muntra upp kompisen men James skakade bara på huvudet.  
"I så fall är hon verkligen seg, jag har gillat henne i nästan fyra år" sade han dystert och sköt upp glasögonen som halkat ner en bit.  
"Äh, inte hänga läpp nu Taggis, det är mat" sade Sirius med ett litet flin och lade ena armen kring kompisens axlar innan de klev in i Stora salen som lystes upp av ett par hundratals ljus som svävade i taket några meter ovan de fem borden.  
Längst bort i rummet stod det stora honnörsbordet där skolans lärare och rektor satt, resten var bord till var och ett av de fyra elevhemmen och där det egentligen skulle finnas ett stort, välvt tak reflekterades nu himlen utanför som för tillfället pryddes av ett par små stackmoln som ilade förbi i den annars stjärnklara natten.

"Jag måste gå till mitt bord nu", sade Brenda och vinkade hej då till Marodörerna och Cassie innan hon försvann bort mot det stora långbordet där Hufflepuffs baner hängde medan de andra slog sig ned vid det röd och guld pyntade bordet i ena änden av rummet.  
"Åh, äntligen är vi tillbaka" sade Cassandra och log förtjust medan hon såg sig om i den stora salen, överallt satt det elever i svarta skolklädnader och pratade förtjust med varandra, en grupp andraårs pojkar roade sig med att förtrolla ett par av de brinnande ljusen och vicka dem över bordet så att stearinet droppade ner på den blanka träytan och uppe vid honnörsbordet satt lärarna och småpratade med varandra, rektor Dumbledore var iförd en mycket färgsprakande dräkt och satt och pratade glatt med madame Sprout, Hufflepuffs elevhemsföreståndare och lärarinna i örtlära.

Men så dog plötsligt sorlet av röster ut och alla vände blickarna mot den stora dörren som de små förstaårseleverna nu stegade in genom, de var våta av det tidigare regnandet och darrade av köld, eller det skulle lika gärna kunna vara av nervositet.  
I spetsen av det lilla ledet gick den stränge häxan och förvandlingskonst lärarinnan Minerva McGonagall, som även råkade vara Gryffindors elevhemsföreståndare.  
"Tror ni att hon har blivit mindre barsk under sommaren?" Frågade Peter hoppfullt men vännerna skakade på huvudet med dystra miner.  
"Den där häxan är född sträng, ingenting kan få henne att ändra sig" sade Remus med en suck, de andra nickade instämmande och Peter såg bedrövad ut, han hade alltid haft det svårt med förvandlingskonst.

"Men hörrni, vem är det som sitter till vänster om professor Kettleburn?" James pekade mot en bredaxlad man som satt bredvid läraren i skötsel och vård av magiska djur, han hade en mörkbrun, tjock kalufs och en blick så sträng att den fick McGonagall att framstå som ett fromt litet lamm.  
"Ingen aning, men jag antar att jag är skyldig dig en ask med chokladgrodor" sade Cassie till Sirius med en djup suck och han kunde inte låta bli att flina brett, "ja det är du nog" sade han och klappade henne tröstande på axeln, Remus skulle just till att fråga vad de pratade om då McGonagall harklade sig för att tysta eleverna som åter igen börjat prata.

Tystnaden spred sig genast i salen och hon drog fram ett långt pergament, harklade sig igen och började prata;  
"När jag ropar upp era namn så sätter ni er på pallen och så drar på er sorteringshatten" hon pekade på en lappad gammal hatt som var placerad på en trebent pall och förstaårseleverna nickade som för att bekräfta att de fortfarande hängde med i vad som sades, "och den kommer placera er i något av de fyra elevhemmen, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin eller Gryffindor", de fyra elevhemmen jublade då deras namn sades och den magre och långe rektorn vars skägg gick i samma nyans som stjärnorna ovan dem log vänligt mot de nya eleverna.

"Arwin, Kate" läste hon och en kort, lite knubbig flicka med orange hår stegade fram till pallen, satte sig ned på den och drog på sig hatten som genast sjönk ned över ögonen.  
Det blev tyst ett tag men så utbrast hatten;  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
Det långa bordet där Brenda satt jublade och visslade högt då den nya eleven anslöt sig till dem, strålande glad.  
"Arnth, Edvin", den ljushårige och smale pojken blev under stormande bifall placerad i Ravenclaw och sorteringen fortsatte, efter ungefär en halvtimma stod det bara fem förstaårselever kvar, en av dem såg illamående ut och eleverna runt om i salen viskade och slog vad om hur länge han skulle klara sig innan lunchen kom upp och det dröjde inte länge innan han kräktes på det blanka stengolvet och de elever som stod närmast honom skrek till och backade äcklat undan.

McGonagall suckade men lade ned listan på pallen och skyndade fram till den bleke pojken, skrattet spred sig i salen och den storvuxne mannen vid honnörsbordet yttrade sig;  
"Måste de´ ta sån tid, kan ni inte bara placera de så att man får nåt å äta, själv så har jag inte ätit sedan frukost" sade han med skarpbrytning och trummade irriterat med de ringbeklädda fingrarna på bordet.  
"Han är definitivt från Durmstrang" viskade Remus till de andra innan de vände sig om mot Gryffindors föreståndarinna för att se hennes reaktion.  
McGonagall stelnade till och vände sig om mot honnörsbordet och gav utlänningen en vredgad blick.  
"Sorteringen är av yttersta vikt, det är ett val som kan påverka hela livet, om man förhastar det så vet man aldrig vad det kan få för följder, och om du är hungrig så borde du nog ha ätit lunch som man vanligtvis gör här i landet" sade hon kyligt och ett sus spred sig bland eleverna.  
"Heja McG!" Ropade Sirius och James unisont och några enstaka elever runt om i salen antingen applåderade eller busvisslade, McGonagall sträckte på sig och gav mannen en sista kylig blick innan hon gick tillbaka till pallen och fortsatte sorteringen.  
Den bleke pojken som spytt tidigare sorterades som siste elev in i Gryffindor och överröstes av applåder och jubelrop.

När lugnet börjat sprida sig i salen reste sig Dumbledore upp och medan han såg ut över eleverna med en varm blick tvinnade han det långa, silvriga skägget mellan sina smala fingrar.  
"God afton kära elever" började han och jubelropen spred sig åter igen bland ungdommarna, han höjde händerna för att äska tystnad och sorlet dog ut, "jag tänker spara det viktiga tills efter måltiden då jag vet att både elever och lärare börjar bli otåliga" han såg roat bort mot utlänningen som röd i ansiktet stirrade ned i den tomma tallriken, "så det enda jag har att säga är; Låt inte alltid hunger och kvickhet fördunkla era sinnen och få er att glömma eran visdom, ät inte för mycket av förrätten, snart kommer efterrätten och då måste ni ha plats i era magar för den goda och välsmakande sirapstårtan", eleverna såg förvirrat på varandra innan de började applådera vilt och busvissla då Dumbledore med ett litet leende satte sig ned igen.

"Jag förstår inte var han får allt ifrån" sade James med beundran i rösten medan han högg in på maten som genom ett trollslag dykt upp på de tidigare tomma faten, Cassie skrattade bara och skakade på huvudet innan hon lade upp lite stekt kyckling och potatis på sin tallrik, "jag har aldrig förstått tjusningen med sirapstårta, det liksom klibbar så otrevligt när man äter den" sade hon efter ett tag och killarna runt om henne slutade genast äta och gav henne förvånade blickar.  
"Alla vet ju att sirapstårtan ligger som oslagbar etta på tio-i-topp listan" sade Sirius allvetande och skakade sedan på huvudet, "under alla dessa år vi känt varandra så trodde jag att du i alla fall lärt dig någonting".  
De andra återgick skrattande till maten som snart ersattes av de underbaraste och mest välsmakande efterrätter man kunde tänka sig och de tidigare mätta eleverna märkte att de trots allt kunde få i sig lite mer godsaker.

När alla hade ätit färdigt försvann maten igen och James suckade missnöjt, "om vissa fortfarande var hungriga då?" Muttrade han men Remus såg tvivlande ut.  
"Jag vet att du knappt har någon botten på din mage, men så som du har ätit måste du ha mat upp till öronen just nu, så kom inte och säg att du är hungrig" sade han och höjde på ögonbrynen, James muttrade något ohörbart och ignorerade kompisarna genom att sätta sig vänd mot andra änden av bordet för att betrakta den rödhåriga Lily Evans.  
Och så reste sig rektorn upp igen, "Nu när vi alla är mätta", James himlade med ögonen men sade inget, "så vill jag börja med att presentera eran nya lärare i försvar mot svartkonster, Tenir Wulback", ett par av slytherineleverna applåderade gillande och den buttre mannen bugade kort, "han kommer att vara eran lärare det här året för att få lära sig av våra traditioner och seder som han sedan kan föra vidare till Durmstrang" Dumbledore log vänligt mot utlänningen och fortsatte sedan;

"Som vanligt är den förbjudna skogen, där av det påhittiga namnet, förbjuden då det finns varelser där som skulle få era värsta mardrömmar att framstå lika harma som en liten kattunge, så jag råder er att hålla er där ifrån.  
Vaktmästare mr Pringle hälsar också att det i år har blivit allt strängare bestraffningar för de som utför trollformler eller förhäxningar i korridorerna mellan lektionerna. För tredjeårselever och uppåt ska det, några gånger i månaden, hållas ett par utflykter till trollkarlsbyn Hogsmead som för övrigt har en ny, förträffligt god choklad i Godisbaronen... men det är förståss endast för dem som fått sina blanketter underskrivna av en föremyndare" , det hördes ett missnöjt mummel från vissa av tredjeårselever, "och till sist, ni som är nyfikna på att ansöka till elevhemmets quidditchlag letar bara upp lagets kapten och frågar honom eller henne när de hade tänkt att hålla i uttagningarna och kanske kan madame Hooch säga på ungefär rak arm när hon hade tänkt att första matchen skulle hållas?".  
Allas blickar vändes mot den kortväxta damen med kortklippt, silvrigt hår som nickade, "den första matchen kommer att hållas om exakt en månad, den första oktober" sade hon med sin sträva röst och de som förra året hade varit med i skollagen jublade.  
"Nu önskar jag er alla en god natt och hoppas att ni inte störs i sömnen av vänners snarkande eller nattens alla andra oljud" sade Dumbledore och de ljusblåa ögonen glittrade.

"Jag ska gå direkt till Corey och anmäla mig till skollaget" sade James med ett brett flin och försvann bortåt i folkmassan som börjat röra sig mot respektive elevhem.  
"Ska inte du vara med i skollaget i år Sirius?" Frågade Cassie förvånat och vände sig om mot sin svarthårige kompis som skakade på huvudet, "Nej, jag tror nog att jag är bättre som hejaklacksledare" sade han och fladdrade med ögonfransarna samtidigt som han började hoppa runt på stället ropandes; "J ... A ... M ... I ... E ... Vad blir det? JAMIE!", Eleverna runt om antingen skrattade eller kollade konstigt och Remus var tvungen att stödja sig på Peter för att inte ramla omkull av skratt.  
"Vem var det som ropade på mig?" James dök åter igen upp vid deras sida och flinade då han såg vännernas roade miner.  
"Det var jag Jamie-gull" sade Sirius med en pipig flickröst och fladdrade åter med ögonfransarna, James log flörtigt och lade ena armen kring Sirius breda axlar, "Men tjena gullet, lust att gå med mig en bit?".  
"Åh, James Potter pratar med mig!" Utbrast Sirius med spelad överväldighet och slog händerna för munnen, Remus och Peter tjöt av skratt och Cassie drog roat på munnen.  
"Så patetiska" fnös plötsligt Lily Evans som hade gått en bit bakom dem i väntan på att ledet skulle röra sig framåt och knuffade sig förbi dem innan hon försvann bortåt i korridoren.  
James stod chokad efter Evans kommentar och tog genast bort armen från Sirius axlar, kompisen såg lite dyster ut och klappade honom tröstande på axeln.  
"Kom nu killar, det börjar bli sent" sade Cassie och såg medlidande på James, pojkarna nickade och så började de med långsamma kliv gå upp mot tornet där Gryffindors sällskapsrum låg.

**Så, äntligen fick ni läsare ytterligare en del :D  
Jag hoppas att ni gillade den... det kanske inte hände så mycket men nu är allt det tråkiga över och nu kan den verkliga historian börja :)  
Så om ni vill ha en fortsättning (jo, jag kan ju välja att bara lägga ut nästa delar på Dikta.se och strunta i att lägga ut dem här ifall ingen kommenterar) så ber jag er vänligt att kommentera så konstruktivt som möjligt :D**

**Vad var bra med den här delen? Vad kunde jag göra bättre? Vad tror ni kommer hända? Vad borde hända? KOMMENTERA!! /JvJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**En mycket kort del, förlåt för det - men still, det är en ny del ;)  
/JvJ**

"Kom igen Sirius, kan vi inte gå ut, jag känner för att", Cassie tystnade och funderade ett tag medan Sirius lyssnade på henne med ett varmt leende, han visste att hon var impulsiv och att hon snart skulle komma på något totalt befängt, vilket passade honom utmärkt, han behövde göra något för att få uttrycka de känslor som blommat upp inom honom nu när han äntligen var tillbaka på skolan, den plats han kallade för hem, "jag vet, jag känner för att klättra så högt upp som möjligt i det högsta trädet som går att hitta här omkring", sa hon med ett brett leende och de ljusa ögonen glittrade entusiastiskt.  
"Visst, " sa han med ett skratt och reste sig upp från soffan som han suttit i, "men lycka till med att hitta det största trädet som finns i den här skogen, det finns många träd där vet du".  
Cassie struntade i vad han sa, vinkade hej då till resten av marodörerna som med ett flin satt kvar och drog med sig den svarthåriga pojken ut på slottsområdet.

"Okej, du lyckades", sa Sirius och blickade upp på den stora granen som tornade upp sig framför dem, de hade vandrat runt i skogen i ungefär en timme och mörkret började tätna.  
"Så klart", sade Cassie med ett retsamt flin och började klättra med Sirius efter sig, "jag älskar att vara så här högt uppe, man känner sig så fri", sa hon när de satte sig på ett par tjocka grenar och såg ut över landskapet som bredde ut sig under deras fötter.  
"Jag föredrar nog att ha alla fyra tassarna på marken", sade Sirius med ett flin medan han betraktade det stora slottet vars tinnar höjde sig mot den mörka skyn, Cassandra log men svarade inte, hon var djupt försjunken i tankar.  
"Ska vi börja gå tillbaka?" Frågade Sirius efter ett tag, Cassie nickade och hennes ljusa ögon blänkte av någonting som han inte kunde tyda, han skakade lite på huvudet och började klättra ner med blicken oroligt fäst på flickan som dröjde kvar på grenen, han gillade inte att hon var så tystlåten och han anade att någonting skulle hända.  
Plötsligt kastade hon sig ut i tomheten och Sirius var nära att ramla ned från trädet av förskräckelse, han såg hur hon i allt snabbare fart föll mot marken men sedan hur ett blått skimmer omslöt henne och plötsligt kretsade en ståtlig örn runt i luften, han skakade ilsket på huvudet och skyndade sig ned.

När han väl var nere satt den majestätiska fågeln på en gren och såg på honom med en blick som glittrade av okynne.  
"Cassandra Rivvers, du får aldrig mer skrämma mig så där, du tror väll inte att jag kan komma ihåg vad du har för animagusform heller och jag borde förresten inte ha varit så dum att jag hjälpte dig att bli en, du skrämde ju nästan livet ur mig!".  
Cassie förvandlade sig tillbaka till sin vanliga kropp och hoppade ner från grenen som hon suttit på, "Men Sirius, den där fågeln är en del av mig nu, om jag inte tillåts flyga med vinden ibland så kommer det att ta livet av mig", sade hon med ett varmt leende och tog hans hand, "jag vet att du inte gillar när jag gör så, men det blir ju så mycket mer spänning då och du skulle ha sett din min" sade hon med ett skratt, Sirius såg ogillande ut men skakade sedan på huvudet.  
"Du kommer att bli min död en dag", sa han med ett snett flin och så började dem gå tillbaka till slottet i tystnad.

"Du Cassie, innan vi går in så måste jag få prata med dig" sa Sirius när dem närmade sig dörrarna och Cassandra nickade.  
"Jag vill inte att du följer med oss på våra månliga vågspel", hon såg förfärat upp på honom men sade inget, "det är inte det att jag missunnar dig chansen till äventyr, men det är för farligt, jag vill inte att du skadas".  
"Men det är okej om de andra skadar sig eller, jag är inte ens i närheten av honom när han är förvandlad och det är för att jag har lovat Remus att hålla mig undan, som varulv gillar han inte fåglar", sade hon med ett torrt skratt, "Sirius, du kan inte förbjuda mig att vara närvarande under månperioderna, dels så behöver ni någon med min blick som kan varna för fara och dels så klarar jag inte av att sitta uppe i tornet och bara vänta på att ni ska komma tillbaka, Remus är min vän med och jag tänker inte lämna honom i sticket", hon var röd i ansiktet av ilska och borrade in naglarna i handflatorna för att hindra sig själv från att gråta.  
"Jag tänker inte förbjuda dig Cas, men jag vill inte att du blir skadad, hur ska jag annars överleva somrarna hemma hade du tänkt?" Frågade Sirius med en bedrövad min, Cassandra skakade på huvudet.  
"Okej, nu glömmer vi den här diskussionen och går in, jag orkar inte älta det här med dig just nu", sade hon trött och gick i förväg upp för trappan och in i slottet, vad hade det tagit åt honom, varför var han inte som vanligt längre?

**Så, äntligen fick ni läsare ytterligare en del :D  
Jag hoppas att ni gillade den... det kanske inte hände så mycket men nu är allt det tråkiga över och nu kan den verkliga historian börja :)  
Så om ni vill ha en fortsättning (jo, jag kan ju välja att bara lägga ut nästa delar på och strunta i att lägga ut dem här ifall ingen kommenterar) så ber jag er vänligt att kommentera så konstruktivt som möjligt :D**

**Vad var bra med den här delen? Vad kunde jag göra bättre? Vad tror ni kommer hända? Vad borde hända? KOMMENTERA!! /JvJ**


End file.
